Is this goodbye?
by morganaxpendragon
Summary: Will and Allan leave but when the gang are in the same area as them and need help will they go back or allow themselves to be replaced will/allan friendship eventual will/djaq and allan/oc rated T to be on the safe side


**I do not own Robin Hood if I did Will and Djaq would of returned from the holy land with them and Allan, Robin and Marian would still be alive and Allan would never of betrayed them.**

The floor of Sherwood Forest was being caressed with the gently falling rain as if soothing it from the Centuries of travellers using it as a pathway to reach their desired destination. The youngest of Robin Hood's gang was sitting on a fallen tree letting the rain fall freely into his hair as it picked up its pace in its travel down to the ground. He let his mind drift to happier times when he could stay with his family his mother and father but most importantly his little brother, Luke. He had no idea what had happened to them they moved out of Locksley, the house still owned by them, and to a neighbouring village but which one the eldest Scarlett son did not know. It was better that way…for all of them.

"Will…William…oi Scarlett" a sharp voice bought him back to the present day.

He looked into the eyes of his best friend, his brother for all intents and purposes Allan A' Dale. "What" he asked trying not to see the worry. Concern and anger building up in his eyes.

"I'm not bein funny or nothin but you've been scaring the bejeezes out of me lately, you keep zoning out, disappearing and you're not talking to anyone. Everyone's noticed but it's like you're not the will Scarlett everyone knows or used to know"

He hadn't really thought that much of it he left the camp for a while everyday but he always came back and he wasn't really away that long. He talked to them albeit less than he used to but how often did he engage in conversation with them before.

"Sorry had a lot on my mind" was the only reply he could come up with.

"Haven't we all" Allan joked then his face turned serious "All jokes aside you've always been there for me even when I wasn't there for you, if it wasn't for you I don't think I would of stuck around after Robin saved the four of us. Over the time I've known you, you've become more of a little brother to me and I can tell when something is wrong and right now…something is wrong"

The young carpenter looked out at the forest before him. Ever since his almost hanging it had become his home, it served its purpose well and he had built the camps for them when they moved. They never had a permanent camp so he didn't make them to homey just a basic structure that could provide as much warmth and dryness as was possible until they had to move repeating this same routine. He and Allan had, had a similar conversation to the one they were about to have before and had taken it upon themselves to build a permanent camp. It would be there way of saying sorry.

"I'm just…confused Allan" in truth he was, about everything and nothing at the same time.

"Wanna talk about it" the third youngest asked.

Will was the youngest at just 19 with Djaq next at 20 followed by Allan who was 4 months older than Djaq but still 20 then it was Robin he was 23, Much came after his master being 25 and Little John the eldest of the group at 35.

"I don't belong here anymore I'm the youngest and have nothing to offer except building things in plans everyone gets their opinion and everyone's is counted except mine. I left my family to do this, when I made the decision I was 18 I had my whole life ahead of me and I was going to teach my brother how to craft like me I was going to provide for my family and help out like I always did I visited Alice at least twice a month, I've seen her once in the past 9 months. I had it all planned out then this and all my optimism is gone, I just want to lay down got to sleep and never wake up again. I'm the youngest, the tallest and the fastest and those are all family traits but I'm sitting here wasting them when I could be using them to my advantage helping my family" Will took a deep breath and looked ahead of him "I don't know what to do"

"You could always go and see your family and this Alice that may help" Allan suggested completely lost in what to say.

"I don't know where they are Alice still lives in her old house when we do the rounds I check to see that she's ok but I don't want to be seen with her. If someone informs the sheriff then she will be killed as will my family"

"Its up to you mate but if you leave expect a tag along. You're not the only one who's been feeling a bit unwelcome" Allan said standing up and stretching "Let's get back to the camp we should have it finished by tomorrow" he started walking and the carpenter's footsteps soon matched his own.

They had both made an unspoken agreement that if one of them should go then the other would follow and they had both agreed that now was the time to use that agreement. They both had their minds made up


End file.
